epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Until Dawn vs Heavy Rain
SPOILER ALERT! SPOILERS FOR THE GAMES UNTIL DAWN, HEAVY RAIN, AND RED DEAD REDEMPTION COMING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Hello once again everyone. Season 3 is continuing with Until Dawn vs Heavy Rain. I don't think I have much of an update for this battle... Lots of battles being written. It's pretty fun. Happy return of the Who's Next Poll! Yay! Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Josh Washington vs Ethan Mars! Begin! Josh Washington: Howdy, pilgrim, it's time to play, I'm popping shoddy poppas, weigh down on you like the rain. Feel my disses burn like the Killer's Place, My raps are colder than the mountain's face. I'm sure I'm cool in Scott's book, it's just revenge for the sibs, I'm dropping your ass like Norm and Em, leave you grind and gibbed. Keeping you wide awake, your new lover wish to turn the Paige. You're drowning in my flow; man, you shunned, SHAUN'd, sawed, and blade. I'm the dopest Washington on the mountain since Rushmore, And if you call now, for no extra cost, you get more quick times, you can "rush more". I'm a rabid wolverine, the figure of your sixth trial, Who will destroy you in less time than what's left in that vial. Ethan Mars: You know, for a game with emphasis on player decisions, It strays far away from letting those choices make a difference. Not to mention the good choices are bad, but just a tip off, If you want them dead, just cut the cable car on the way to the top. But "don't move", 'cause my game mechanics are on fleek, Check the footprints, I've got them "JASON!" my feet! You're doomed from the start of the game; on one hand, monster, the other hand, maimed. You got your skull crushed to a pulp or; deformed, ferocious with a taste for that gore. How far will you go to save your loved ones? Well just the past year, You wouldn't lift a finger unless it was for another beer. Let's tell a little tale of a Telltale wannabe, Lost his sis, lost his mind, now he's losing against me. So go, dream up some friends that you don't cause to die, Mess with your crazed-up mind like my name was ARI! Ain't afraid to fisticuffs, cut up Mike and my fingers, You're the worst thing to happen to the butterfly effect since Ashton Kutcher! Josh Washington: You have to be a pro at quick point and click to win with you, You think you made it to the end but the cops open fire, point and shoot, Sorry, but John Marston already beat you to that end, Your game's so cut-and-paste, call it Scream and Die Simulator 2010! Ethan Mars: Ugh, your game is so predictable. You're bad. So is Hannah. Heck, the only thing jaw-dropping at all is what happened to Jessica! "Sure, I'll treat this like a game, and you, my little pawn, You're past your prime, and Until Dawn didn't make it until dawn. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Polls Who won? Josh Washington (Until Dawn) Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain) Who's next? Shia LaBeouf vs Tom Cruise Andy Kaufman vs Robin Williams James Bond vs Indiana Jones Category:Blog posts